


【翻譯】Soon There'll Just Be Feathers (And the Quiet of the Fall)

by Tyelpesicil



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Insanity, Modern Era, Talking to dead relatives, Translation - original link provided
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil
Summary: 在往後的日子裡，Maglor在每處都看見家人的身影。他死去的兄弟們試著給他建議。
Kudos: 8





	【翻譯】Soon There'll Just Be Feathers (And the Quiet of the Fall)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soon There'll Just Be Feathers (And the Quiet of the Fall)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396216) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



> Please leave a kudo/comment on the original post if you like the story!  
> 喜歡故事的話，請去原文給予作者鼓勵！
> 
> Link is provided above.  
> 連結在上方。

1940年，在布拉格，Maglor看見Galadriel端著一枚杯子坐在一家咖啡廳裡。他驀然止住步伐，接著朝她的方向快速走了幾步。一名男子在此時坐到了她的對面，輕輕吻了吻她的臉頰，突然，她不再是Galadriel了。

“你得停止那麼做了。”Caranthir一邊說著，轉過頭將自己的外衣裹得更緊些，“她離開了。他們都是。”

Maglor假裝按了按太陽穴，好讓那句悄聲的“走開”躲過路人的耳朵。Caranthir竊笑。

“噢，但你會想念我的。”他臉上咧開的笑容像一條鯊魚，Maglor快步走下街道，彷彿只要速度夠快就能把他的兄弟拋在身後。Caranthir始終輕鬆地與他並肩。“好啦，但我是說真的，” Caranthir抗議，“這樣做不健康。”

“剛剛只是不小心認錯而已。”Maglor低語。

Caranthir搖頭，“我的哥哥，“他說，“我很不想這麼說，但你就是個糊塗蛋。”

“糊塗蛋？”Maglor重複一遍，Caranthir聳了聳肩。

“我就不能學會一些俚語嗎？”

“你已經死了。”Maglor指出，Caranthir只是攤攤手，笑意更深。

“多有趣啊，那看上去並不能阻止我，對吧？順帶一提，你該離開歐洲了。我有一種預感這裡即將陷入戰局。我總是對紛爭很敏銳。”

“那是因為你通常是挑起紛爭的那個。”Maglor說，聲音不小心提得高了些，有路人朝他略帶警惕地看了一眼。Maglor做了個鬼臉，“瞧瞧你都讓我幹了什麼好事。”他如此埋怨。

“哎呀，他們不會介意的。” Caranthir輕鬆地說，活動了下肩關節，“我在想也許亞洲是個好主意？亞洲女孩挺漂亮的。你的菜。”他眨眨眼。Maglor咬了咬牙。

“操。”他刻意用嚴厲的語氣罵了一聲，Caranthir馬上接上，“沒錯，那一般來說就是跟她們做的事。”Maglor聞言忍不住笑了出來。Caranthir總是熟諳此道，當他還在他的最佳狀態時。在一切發生之前。

“我在考慮美洲。”過了一會兒，他說。Caranthir聳肩。

“我無所謂。我將跟隨著你，哥哥。”

“是的，”Maglor嘆息，“我知道。”

在越洋航程中，Elrond跟Elros差點兒跌下船，他伸手將兩人拉回並準備用昆雅語教訓他們一頓時，驀地意識到兩人的瞳色不對、髮色也不對，他們甚至根本不是半精靈。

“他們早就走了。”Curufin冷冷的聲音從左側傳來，“你該停止行屍走肉了。你這是在拿我們當傻子。”

Maglor倒退了幾步。“抱歉。”他對著趕來的兩人母親這麼說。Curufin嘲諷地哼了一聲。

“真是可悲，”他說，“我甚至都要認不出你了。堂堂的諾多王子，簡直使父親的名字蒙羞。”

“反正你總是那麼想的。”Maglor反駁，Curufin抬了抬一邊肩膀。

“你們每個人都從來不夠優秀，”他平靜道，“我也不夠。這不就是我死去的原因嗎？”

“你的死亡歸因於我們愚蠢地對多瑞亞斯發動了攻擊，在錯誤預估他們的兵力之後。”Maglor冷漠地說，Curufin則嘆了口氣。

“一次錯誤的評估。”他同意，“誠然。你從不支持那個主意，對嗎？你總是有所保留。我覺得是那音樂，使你軟弱。”

“ _軟弱！_ ”Maglor憤怒地說，一些乘客困惑地看了過來。他壓低音量，“我在憤怒之戰中生存了下來。我遵循著誓言闖入了維拉的營地。”

“然後把寶鑽丟了。對，我知道。”Curufin遺憾地嘆氣，“真希望當時我能持有它。”

“是嗎？”Maglor問，將雙手掌心向上翻，露出燒灼過的疤痕，駭人、清晰、不曾褪去。Curufin若有所思地微笑。

“那是值得的。”

Maglor搖頭，將視線移開看往別處。Curufin安靜了一會兒，沉默地站在欄杆前，風吹過他光滑柔潤的黑髮。“你知道嗎，Caranthir是對的。”Curufin總算開口，“你該停下了。”

“我從不知道你會有贊成Moryo的一天。”

“不得已的時候，好歹如此。”Curufin表示，“你挺瘋狂的。你得明白這點。”

“這是家族遺傳。”Maglor陰測測地喃喃道，Curufin向他蹙眉。

“現在不是開玩笑的時候。”

“曾經是嗎？當有你在場的時候？”

Curufin決然搖頭。“我能理解。”他說，“我們是昔日最後的殘存，而你想要竭盡你所能地將它護住。但你不能夠。你無法留住我們的家族，就像你沒能留住寶鑽一樣。”

“可你還在這兒。”Maglor說，Curufin嘴角勾起涼涼的弧度。

“我從不愛遵守他人的規定。就算你的也是。”Maglor闔上眼，雙手緊緊攀著船隻的欄杆，掌心疤痕傳來的感受越發明顯。“何況，總得有人陪著你。除了那個奸詐的辛達吟遊詩人以外。”

“是Daeron。”Maglor糾正，Curufin輕蔑地哼哼。

“辛達就是辛達，”他說，“我幹嘛在意他們的名字呢？”

“他可沒死，”Maglor指出，“你才是死的那個。”

Curufin聳肩，“我能解決那個問題。”他說，雙眼如鋼鐵般閃爍，像薄利的刀鋒。Maglor縮了一下，朝船外的海浪望去。

紐約市既嘈雜又擁擠，與他所知的一切截然不同。Maglor喜歡這一點。他可以在此躲藏，忘卻自身的存在。

正午時分他在街道上行走，看見Aredhel撲進Celegorm懷中，兩人擁吻得彷彿全世界只剩下彼此，他的兄弟的手臂圈住她的腰間，把她帶起轉了一圈，Maglor微笑著開始穿越馬路。但一輛車急速從他們中間馳過，當車尾離開時，那只是另一對情侶，女子一襲白洋裝，臉上是目眩神迷的笑容。

“我本該和她在一起的。”Celegorm說，穿著普通的T恤跟牛仔褲，閑散地倚在一間店的門口，注視著那對情侶，“她是個 _女子_ 。我當時真蠢。”

“沒錯。”Maglor贊同。Celegorm瞥了他一眼，一副受傷的樣子。

“你不必 _附和_ 我啊。”

“哦，那可是實話。你當時確實很蠢。你本應該好好把握她、永不放手的。”

Celegorm嘆了口氣，“她不會喜歡那樣的。Ireth從來不喜歡被拴住、被關在籠子裡或是被妥善收藏著。我甚至不知道她是否愛過我。”他看上去有些悲傷，“大家總是愛著你。我是說，女性們。一定是音樂的緣故。”

Maglor苦笑，“在它帶來的種種好處中，你在意那個。”

“我懷念你的音樂了，”Celegorm說，“在死後，在你不在身邊的時候。該為我演奏點什麼了吧。”

“或許晚點。”Maglor走下街道，視線從情侶身上移開。他們正歡笑著，眼裡只有對方的存在。

“我不喜歡這個地方。”Celegorm抱怨，“不能打獵，也沒有森林。”他接著沉默下來，Maglor也好一陣子沒有回應。

當他開口時，他問道，“你不是應該要告誡我不要再從陌生人臉上尋找家人的影子嗎？”

Celegorm看上去有點訝異。“我幹嘛那樣做？”

“Curufin跟Caranthir都那麼說。”

Celegorm聳肩，“如果我讓你放手，你會聽嗎？”

“大概不會。”Maglor承認，Celegorm會心一笑。

“那就對啦。”他停頓幾秒，“但我的確擔心你。”

“擔心我。”Maglor重複道，忍不住諷刺地輕笑出聲，“你已經死了，弟弟。而我還沒。我可不覺得你有資格為我擔心。”

至少Celegorm看上去有一絲不安。“我現在顯然很好。”他說，“我的意思是，我人站在這兒，不是嗎？而你不同。我是說，你不好。你在痛苦著。”

“我的整個家族死的死、丟的丟。”Maglor冷冷地說，“你期望我很愉快嗎？”

“你似乎從來都沒有多喜歡我們。”Celegorm停頓一下，“好吧，大概Maedhros除外。但即使是他……我們使你困擾。”

“你們終究是我的兄弟。”Maglor半閉上雙眼，“而我仍然愛著你們。我從來不希望你們死去。”

Celegorm微笑。那是個無比甜美的笑容，使Maglor回憶起他那在誓言許下之前的弟弟。歡喜的、充滿活力的、比起兄弟們更像他的獵犬的。“謝啦。”他聽上去十分滿意。Maglor搖了搖頭。

“你的期待太低了，”他說，“那一直是你的缺點。你本不該讓Curufin那麼對你。”

Celegorm困惑，“怎麼對我？”

Maglor嘆息著搖頭。兩人默契地安靜了一會兒。

“你知道嗎，”Celegorm最後開口，“我真希望當時我娶了Ireth。”

“我也是。”Maglor說。

“太遺憾了。”Celegorm悲傷地說。Maglor只是點頭。

當他看見兩個紅髮男子並排在街上行走時，他真的因歡喜而落淚，並高聲呼喚他倆的名字。兩人轉身，卻用陌生的眼神看著他，過了一會兒他再次眨眼，他們已經一起消失了。

“他們甚至長得不像我們嘛。”Pityo覺得有點被冒犯。Telvo只是搖頭。

“對他寬容點，”他說，“已經好久了。”

“顯然是太久了。”Pityo撇嘴，哼了一聲，“瞧瞧我們不在時都發生了什麼。”

“瞧瞧我不在時你都發生了什麼。”Telvo指出。而Pityo同意，“確實。”一邊靠上他的雙胞胎兄弟，臉上表情明顯鬆懈下來。Telvo死後Pityo簡直像是只剩半個靈魂一樣，或者更少。他現在看上去不那樣了。

Maglor嘆氣，“你們想幹什麼？”

“你聽上去很懷疑。”Telvo故作受傷地說。Maglor嘴角抽了一下。

“我總是有充分的理由那麼做。”

“我們只是來跟你談談。”Pityo說，“情況開始超出掌控了。你我都清楚。連 _父親_ 都意識到了，你瞭解他的。”

“意識到什麼？”Maglor問。Pityo皺眉。

“我們都死啦，Kano，”他說，“而你沒有。你看不出問題所在嗎？”

“你們還在這裡。”他說。Telvo則搖頭。

“不。”他柔和地說，“不是真的。”

“就好像我也不是真的活著一樣。”Maglor倔強地堅持。Pityo朝他的手臂揍了一拳。不疼，但涼絲絲的。

“別說了。”他生氣地命令。Maglor閉上雙眼搖了搖頭，在公園裡一條空置的長椅上坐下。他覺得自己看見Fingon的身影在遠處閃過，辮子在肩後頭晃蕩，但那其實並不真的是他。

“我想你們了。”Maglor說，“我想你們所有人。好想。有時候我希望……”

“別犯傻了。”Telvo嘲笑般地說，“你能做得更好，你知道的。”

“你不能永遠停留在過去。”Pityo在旁補充。

“不能嗎？”Maglor抬起頭問道，“我們還曾做過別的事嗎？”

他看見Angrod在地鐵上熱情洋溢地說著什麼，但在他即將呼喚他的名字之前，他聽見了那人的笑聲，而那聲音完全不對。他在下一站下了車，發現Maedhros跟在他身旁。“我不想跟你說話。”他冷硬地說。Maedhros把雙手——他現在有兩隻了——縮進自己的厚呢短大衣，“好吧。”

他們靜靜地走出車站，Maglor咬了咬牙，終於開口，“你為什麼非要繼續？你為什麼老是非要繼續不可？”

“我以為你剛才說你不想說話。”Maedhros低聲道，一如往常般謹慎。

“我確實不想。”Maglor說，“我還沒原諒你。你們全部，但其中最不原諒的就是你。至少你本來可以活著與我一起煎熬。”

“我做不到。”Maedhros哀戚地說，“我不如你那樣堅強，Kano。我很清楚。我做不到。”

“而你認為我就做得到？”

“你，”Maedhros說，“就在這裡，此時此刻。你正在做到。活著，前行。”Maglor笑了起來，這回更加尖刻，他突然轉過身面對兄長。

“活著？你把這稱為活著？我轉過每一個街角都看見家人的魂影；我逝去的兄弟們在給我提供生存建議；我唯一的朋友是個長年處於失蹤狀態的辛達精靈；而我的夢境無一例外全都充斥著死亡。這，Maitimo，就是你的 _活著_ ？”

Maedhros悲哀地微笑，“生命總在前行。這是我學到的一件事。所有的痛苦，所有的死亡，它們都在前行。孩子降臨於世，他們成長，他們逝去。而你仍在此處。”

“我太膽怯於終結生命了。”Maglor說，Maedhros猶豫著伸出手，卻又垂下。

“不。”他說，“你只是太瞭解生命的美好了。”

“什麼樣的美好？”Maglor淒惻地問。Maedhros搖了搖頭。

“睜大你的雙眼看。”他說，“放下我們的手。我們已經不在了，但你不同。你終究是要接受這一點的。”

“我不想失去你們。”Maglor低低地說，Maedhros微微一笑。既悲哀、又疲倦，但那總歸是個微笑。

“你不會的。”他說，“我們不會放開你的手。”

他找到一家開放讓人演奏的酒吧，上了樓。他選了他的豎琴，而後盯著琴弦瞧了好一會兒。他不知道該演奏哪一首曲子，甚至有些弄不明白自己在這兒做什麼。他抬起頭，幾張容光煥發的面容期待地朝他看來。

“像以前那樣為我演奏吧。”Celegorm說，他盤著腿坐在舞台邊緣。

“哼，你一點品味都沒有。”Caranthir說，“奏些熱辣的曲子，大聲一點的。”

“你的提議被否定了，Caranthir。”Curufin慢悠悠地拋來一句，Pityo和Telvo則坐在最前面的那張桌子看著他笑。

“睜大你的雙眼看。”Maedhros重複了這句。但相反地，Maglor閉上了眼。他的手指按上琴弦。他能感受到門外夜色正在他的脊骨裡歌唱著。

他為喚醒亡者而演奏——又或許，是為了讓他們睡去。


End file.
